Various processes for manufacturing semiconductor devices are known. Shrinking the dimensions of structures of semiconductor devices becomes more and more difficult. Further, surfaces with large topographies cause difficulties during formation and structuring of layers on top of such surfaces. This may lead to a high defect density.